Sexy Sadie (canción)
|escritor = Lennon/McCartney |anterior = Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey |posterior = Helter Skelter |número anterior = 4 del disco 2 |número actual = 5 del disco 2 |número posterior =6 del disco 2 |miscelánea = }} Sexy Sadie es el nombre de una canción de The Beatles, escrita por John Lennon en la India y acreditada, como era lo usual, a Lennon y Paul McCartney. Es de un estilo marcadamente personal de Lennon, como lo haría en otros temas en su carrera en solitario. Concepción del tema Lennon originalmente quiso que su título fuera "Maharishi", siendo una de las más polémicas de cuántas grabara la banda. pero The Beatles lo cambiaron a "Sexy Sadie" para evitar posibles litigios por las líneas del tema con el Maharishi Mahesh Yogi. Es evidente que John no tenía la mejor de las impresiones sobre el Maharishi cuando se fue de la India, según sus propias palabras, fue muy desilusionado. Todo empezó cuando se extendió el rumor de que el Maharishi se había aprovechado sexualmente de alguna de las chicas que estaban en el curso, contradiciendo sus propias reglas. The Beatles empezaron a creer que tan solo iba por su dinero, así que finalmente abandonaron la ciudad de Rishikesh, aunque ninguno de ellos (a excepción de John), tuvo roces tan acalorados y tan abiertamente adversos con el gurú.John Lennon, entrevistado por la revista Rolling Stone, expresaba así su ruptura: "Le dediqué una canción al Maharishi. Se titulaba ‘Sexy Sadie’. No me atreví a decir, Maharishi hemos hecho el idiota por tu culpa... Cuando le dije ‘nos vamos’, el preguntó ¿ por qué? Y el resto del rollo, y yo le dije: ‘si eres tan cósmico lo sabrás’, porque siempre estaba intentando insinuar, lo mismo que sus consejeros, que hacia milagros. Le dije ‘ya lo sabes’ y él me miro como diciendo ‘te voy a matar, hijo de puta’ y cuando me miró supe que era cierto". Esto es desmentido por George Harrison y Paul McCartney en su biografía "Hace Muchos Años" de Barry Miles (Emecé, 1997). Cynthia Lennon, George y Paul más tarde dijeron su versión de la historia, afirmando que todo provino de una falsa acusación de Alexis "Magic" Mardas (un ingeniero de estudio de la banda) y que la historia había sido fabricada.Peter Brown and Steven Gaines in The Love You Make: An Insider's Story of the Beatles, New American Library: 2002, p.264, " Para finales de la décima semana, Alex estuvo bajo la influencia del Maharishi... Cynthia, por su parte, no creyó ni una palabra de las acusaciones. Ella conocíó desde hacía mucho tiempo el celo de Alex sobre cualquiera que tuviera la atención de John. así que no dudó que Alex mintiera para destruir el acercamiento del Maharishi". See also Spitz, Bob, The Beatles: The Biography, Little, Borwn: 2005, pp. 755-757; Cynthia Lennon, A Twist of Lennon, Avon: 1978, pp. 174-176)"The Beatles Anthology, Chronicle Books, 2000, pp. 285-86; George Harrison: "Ahora, históricamente, esa es la versión de algunos que fueron y luego dieron, pero no lo debieron hacer".Miles, Barry, Paul McCartney: Many Years from Now (Holt: 1998), p. 429, "Fue Magic Alex quién hizo la acusación original y pienso que fue completamente falsa."Musician magazine, September, 1992, p. 43 (the part in brackets appears that way in the magazine) Harrison: " Sí, lo llamé Sexie Sadie. El título que John tuvo no era bueno del todo. Al final lo cambió, porque no fue nada que sucedió excepto que fuera una suposición de un amigo de nosotros quien inventó y creó su gran fantasía. El compañero de The Beatles Magic Alex Mardas pudo haber dicho a John y George que el Msharishi pudo haber tenido abusos sexuales con una de las mujeres peregrinas. Esto llevó a una confrontación entre John y el Maharishi y propició el regreso de Lennon a Inglaterra. Cualquier cosa de esto nunca tuvo lugar." La posición de Lennon Lennon una vez dijo de la canción: "Fue inspirada por el Maharishi. La escribí luego de que guardamos nuestras bolsas de dormir y nos íbamos. Esa fue la última canción que escribí antes de abandonar India. Solo la llamé "Sexy Sadie",, con la línea: Maharishi what have you done, you made a fool... Fue usando la situación que vivimos que escribí una canción, calculadamente pero también expresando lo que sentía. Fue un mal sabor del Maharishi. Usted sabe, parece que mis partidas no son siempre tan agradables como a ellos les parecen ser" Después de regresar a Inglaterra, John grabó la letra en un pedazo de madera, con el nombre original de "Maharishi". La versión de estudio fue cambiada sólo después de que George le insistiera que la canción debía tener otro nombre y lo persuadió a ponerle el título de Sexy Sadie. George recordó luego en la entrevista para el film "The Beatles Antology" con Derek Taylor que el trozo de madera lo dejó Lennon en Apple offices. y terminó en la posesión de Maureen Starkey. Finalmente fue vendida en última instancia a un coleccionista de Beatles. En una entevista de 1969, John Lennon indicó que una sus canciones favoritas era "I've Been Good To You" por Smokey Robinson & The Miracles. Esa pieza comienza con la línea''Look what you've done / You made a fool out of someone'', comparado al de Sexy Sadie What have you done? / You made a fool of everyone, que son evidentemente tomadas de su tema. Letra original John mostró la letra original a los otros mientras ensayaban en Estudios Abbey Road el 19 de julio de 1968. Sin embargo decidió renombrarla para evitar enfados o demandas, sobre todo con George, que fue quien los invitó a conocer al líder espiritual. Nunca la grabaron con esas líneas.(The Beatles Bible: Sexy Sadie). Esta referencia a la letra original también la escribió Mark Lewisohn en su libro biográfico "The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions". Durante la grabación de la pieza, Yoko Ono quien estaba presente en el estudio, se atrevió a sugerir a los Beatles que podían grabar la canción mejor. John trató de suavizar las cosas diciendo "es posible que yo pueda". Simplemente cambió la palabra "Maharishi" por "Sexy Sadie" en una clara alusión hacia esa persona y su supuesto comportamiento, así como algunas palabras fuertes fueron suprimidas, sin cambiar el concepto original. Además ya previamente había sido persuadido por George sobre el nombre de la canción. Influencia del tema La banda española Sexy Sadie tomó su nombre de esta canción. Como describió Vincent Bugliosi en su libro "Helter Skelter", Charles Manson tomó el título de esta pieza como referencia a un miembro de su familia o clan. Susan Atkins, quien fue nombrada con el alias de Sadie Mae Glutz, antes del lanzamiento del Álbum Blanco. Canciones denominadas en forma similar a "Sexy Sadie" incluyen el grupo de rock australiano rock group Jet con "Look What You've Done", el cual tiene una base musical similar,(ocasionalmente identica) a la de Lennon. Oasis usa una introducción marcadamente similar en su lado B, "Sitting Here In Silence (On My Own)." También, la canción de Jack Johnson, "Cocoon" (del álbum''On and On'' album), es muy parecida en su composición. Finalmente partes de la interpretación del piano son similares a la canción de Radiohead, "Karma Police", aspecto que la propia banda aparentemente reconoció. La canción inspiró una de los nombres de los caracteres el tema del film de 2007 sobre The Beatles. Across the Universe, Sadie, interpretado por Dana Fuchs. Créditos *John Lennon – vocales; guitarra y órgano Hammond. *George Harrison – guitarra y coros. *Paul McCartney – piano, bajo y coros. *Ringo Starr – batería y tamborín. Referencias Enlaces externos *Song lyrics *The Beatles Bible: Sexy Sadie Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles